falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Рокополис
|дополнительно = 250px Путь от гаража Кейси Смита. }} Рокополис ( ) — неотмечаемая локация Fallout 3. Описание Планировка Входом в локацию служит валун, который можно активировать как обычную дверь. Справа от валуна находится сухое дерево, слева рядом с сухими деревьями стоит вешалка. Сверху валун украшен разноцветными флажками. Вход легче всего найти ночью — при подходе с восточной стороны будут видны лучи света, пробивающиеся по краям валуна. Вход находится ближе к центру, чем это указывает маркер входа на местной карте. Внутри представляет собой узкий проход в пещерный комплекс. Освещение поддерживается за счёт светящихся абажуров и факелов, место скромно обставлено мебелью довоенного времени. Доступ в пещерный комплекс преграждён завалом из валунов. Местоположение Находится строго на запад от гаража Кейси Смита, к северу от Гердершейда и на юго-восток от туннелей яо-гаев. История Ранее Рокополис служил прибежищем обитателям Столичной Пустоши, которое укрывало их от внешних опасностей. Дабы обезопасить жителей подземного города от опасностей глава поселения ввёл режим изоляции. Сам же доступ вовнутрь даётся при помощи специального стука по валуну с внешней стороныСмельчак Херберт Дэшвуд при входе в Рокополис предварительно стучал по валуну в одной из радиопьес.. Точно неизвестно, когда было основано и сколько времени просуществовало поселение. Последний глава Рокополиса король Крэг летом 2248 года предлагал прибежище Смельчаку Херберту Дэшвуду и Аргайлу в Рокополисе и те согласились. Однако позже из-за инцидента между ними и его дочерью Дэшвуд с Аргайлом изгоняются из поселения обратно на пустошиБаза данных исследований.. В 2250 году Херберт Дэшвуд и Аргайл уже в сопровождении главы работорговцев Пенелопы Чейз, притворившейся сбежавшей рабыней ради местонахождения Рокополиса, подходят к большому валуну на входе, где при помощи секретного стука Херберт предоставляет доступ в пещеры. В результате дальнейшего разоблачения Пенелопы и оповещения о том, что их очень скоро настигнут работорговцы, Пенелопа была убита Аргайлом. Подошедший к этому моменту король Крэг был оповещён о грядущем налёте и сильно разозлился на Аргайла и Смельчака. Крэг даёт команду обитателя Рокополиса убить их, после чего напарники стараются сбежать. В отличие от Аргайла, Дэшвуду это удаётсяРадиопьеса на радио «Новости Галактики».. Подоспевшие к этому моменту работорговцы проводят захват поселения и уводят жителей в рабство. Последних захваченных и не очень здоровых жителей подземного города решают отвести в ПиттРоллинс — мы закончили.. К моменту 2277 года Рокополис заброшен и необитаем. Проход в пещерный комплекс завален валунами, рядом с которыми осталось бездыханное тело Аргайла. Находки Квесты Потерянный слуга Заметки * Вход в Рокополис является местом случайных встреч. * После завершения квеста «Живая вода» к югу от Рокополиса можно увидеть винтокрыл Анклава, пролетающий в северо-восточном направлении. Появление За кулисами Ведущий дизайнер Fallout 3 и Fallout 4 Эмиль Пальяруло в одном интервью рассказывает, что Рокополис находится около Парадиз-Фоллз«''You can find Argyle -- or, um, what's left of him -- in a hidden location called Rockopolis, which is actually mentioned in a couple of the radio plays. It's really hard to find -- look near Paradise Falls at night.''» http://www.1up.com/features/fallout-3-afterthoughts?pager.offset=2. Баги Тело Аргайла может не появиться . Галерея Rockopolis Mid-distance-Day.jpg|Вид с определённого расстояния днём (вход по середине) Rockopolis Unarmed bobblehead.jpg|Пупс «Без оружия» рядом с телом Аргайла Rollings Message.jpg|Голодиск с записью «Роллинс — мы закончили» Примечания de:Rockopolis en:Rockopolis es:Rockopolis pl:Rockopolis uk:Рокополіс Категория:Неотмечаемые локации Fallout 3 Категория:Города Категория:Пещеры